May I?
by realtrashwriting
Summary: Marinette might not be the best dancer, but that doesn't mean she won't try, especially if her teacher is the one and only Adrien Agrete.


**Another one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

 **May I?**

"Remind me why I'm doing this?"

"Because it's a party and Adrien's dad finally let him bring people." Alya nudged Marinette's shoulder with her own. "Why aren't you excited?"

"Because I can't go, Alya. My parents have to attend their friend's engagement party, you know that, and _I'm_ watching the shop."

"But this is an opportunity to _dance_ with him!"

"I don't know why I would want to dance with him now if I'm just going to skip out on the actual party. It feels silly."

"So you're just going to let him third wheel me and Nino all night?" Marinette blushed for her. Alya's openness about her affection for Nino was as amazing as it was mortifying. Most girls Marinette knew were a little more embarrassed to profess their feelings, especially when they weren't dating the other person.

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

Stepping into Adrien's room was both familiar and nerve-wracking. She had been there before, but going as herself, as Marinette, felt more raw and honest. She glanced over at him sitting with Nino on a bed that looked too big for him. Everything looked too big for him. With his couch pushed up against the wall, the room looked even larger than before. She hadn't gotten the chance to admire it the last time she visited, but the room was visibly flawless, much like Adrien himself. Adrien's computer was three songs in on a dancing playlist that sounded like it was going to be full of violins and other orchestral arrangements.

"So you guys did make it," laughed Nino.

"Natalie led us up," said Alya. "So let's get started. This dancing practice isn't going to take all day, is it?" she asked.

"It's easier than it looks," assured Adrien, "but classic dances might be a bit uncomfortable at first. You're obligated to dance at least one waltz at the party and it needs to look good or else I don't think my father will let me bring you guys to another one. I already taught Nino, so he's going to stay with you, Alya, and I'll dance with Marinette. Just follow his lead and it'll be over in a flash. Is that alright?"

Nino offered a hand to her best friend while Marinette took a look at Adrien's proffered hand.

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

She nodded shyly, taking the traditional waltzing stance with a stuttering heart. She wished she could enjoy this more. Alya was right, dancing with Adrien was the chance of a lifetime. She would never get the opportunity again, but-

"Marinette?"

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You're very good at dancing," he said, and she suddenly remembered that here they were, dancing through his room. Her body had moved to the music on its own while her brain focused on her conflicted feelings. Under the new scrutiny, she fumbled and was sent into a blushing mess as Adrien helped her regain her bearings. His left hand slipped down her back to keep her steady and Marinette could almost taste her own embarrassment. "Well, most of the time."

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. You're still better than most."

"It's because you're good at leading," she said back. "Amazing, actually."

"That's just because I've had a lot of practice. Where did you learn to dance? There's no way this is your first time."

"My papa taught me. He used to let me stand on his toes and waltz around the room."

"That's great," he said, but the praise was half-hearted. He looked away for a quick second and Marinette regret her honesty. "Are you still doing okay?"

"Me?"

"Of course. You don't have to dance with me if you don't want to."

"It's not that at all," Marinette spluttered, the waltz slowing into a slow sway to the music. "I love you dancing. I mean, dancing _with_ you. Not that I love you. Which, I mean, I-" She stopped and he waited patiently for her to take a breath. "I really like dancing with you?"

He smiled softly, more endeared than weirded out, it seemed. "Thank you. Is something else the matter then? You seem distracted."

"It's just that I'm not sure I can come to the party tonight."

"What?" They stopped dancing, her hand resting in his.

"I really want to go, but I have to stay behind and watch the bakery for my parents. By the time I close the shop, I'm sure the party will be over. I was really looking forward to it too. I'm sorry, Adrien."

He blinked at her, mind whirling under his perfect hair. When he finally settled on an expression, he looked so _disappointed._

"I'm sorry too. But you still came to practice with us?"

"Um," the pink flush had to be noticeable, "I figured that it was a chance I'd never get again. And Alya really wanted to come."

"For Nino, right?"

Marinette nodded. suddenly remembering what they were supposed to be doing. He spun her as if coming to the same realization.

"That's nice of you," Adrien said softly. "I think they really appreciate it."

"Me too. At least, I hope so. That's what friends are for."

"Right. You're a good friend, Marinette." They settled into their earlier dance positions. They moved with the music in slow, languid steps and he dipped her a bit when the opportunity presented itself.

"So are you."

"I'm not that great," he said, drawing her back up and continuing.

"You guys are getting _fancy_ ," drawled Alya. Adrien and Marinette jumped apart, bright pink in both their cheeks. "It's like you forgot we were here."

"Yeah, dude, you've got moves."

Adrien chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Marinette's a great dance partner."

"You're a great teacher," she shot back. They laughed together awkwardly and Nino raised his hand.

"Can I have a turn?"

"With _me_?"

Nino gave Adrien a look and took Marinette's hand. "Shall we?"

She giggled. "We shall."

* * *

Marinette hadn't expected Cat Noir to land himself on her balcony just after her shift ended. The shop was closed and she had finally finished cleaning everything up in preparation for the next day. She hadn't even changed into her pajamas when she heard him tapping away, scratching at the metal door for her attention.

"Is there a problem? What's wrong? Where's Ladybug?" Marinette tried to hold back the urge to glance down her trap door at Tikki who was nestled between the blankets on the bed.

"Nothing is wrong. I just came from a party actually."

"A party? Really?" She felt herself relax a bit. "Is that what you do when there's no akuma around?"

"Ladybug doesn't know I went by there. Besides, I only went for a peek. Strays like me aren't allowed to the fat cat's party."

"Oh." She straightened her shirt, conscious that her black jacket was no doubt covered in flour. "Then do you need me for something?"

"I do, indeed." He sauntered over with a smile. "A little birdie told me that you missed a very important dance, Cinderella."

"It kind of was but it's a bit too late for me now." She had avoided thinking of the party and her own disappointment her entire shift, but now that it was over she couldn't help _but_ think of it.

"Not so." He bowed theatrically and extended a hand. " I heard you were eager to party the night away and it would be a shame if you couldn't dance at all. Why not put your practice to the test now?"

She narrowed her eyes a bit. How did he know about her practice? "Dance? On a night like this? Are you sure you should be out dancing with civilians instead of, I don't know, making sure the city is safe?"

"The city is plenty safe, princess. And if something comes up, my Lady will summon me for backup. Until then, may I have this dance?"

Marinette tried to stomach the urge to turn her back. It wasn't that Cat Noir was trying to make her uncomfortable. His proposal was just so...familiar. And not just because he had offered to dance with Ladybug once upon the Parisian rooftops. This was a different kind of familiar, one that she just couldn't put her finger on. The memory sat, twirling at the edge of her mind where she was unable to grasp it.

"Without music?"

"I could sing for you, if you'd prefer."

"I wouldn't." Marinette looked around. "And you're sure that there's nothing in Paris that needs protecting?"

"Nothing but my feelings if you say no." She gave him a flat look. "Look, the city _is_ safe." Cat Noir pressed a hand to his chest. "Cat's honour. Now, about that dance?"

She contemplated the offer. Then contemplated it some more before pulling back and switching on the string of lights. The rainbow glow from each bulb painted the wood softer colours and she pushed her spool shaped table off to the side. "I might have some music around here somewhere," she mumbled, pulling out her phone and flipping through the music she had archived. "How's this?" She flashed Cat Noir the screen and was surprised to see him watching her was a fond smile. "What?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that! What you're doing right now!"

"I can't say that I understand what you mean," he leaned back against the railing as the sound of drawn out accordions drifted from her speaker, "but I will say that I'm kind of surprised you agreed. I thought I'd need a lot more _purr_ -suasion."

"Do you have an obligatory cat pun quota that you have to make each day or something?" She took his hand and was pleasantly surprised when they stepped in together, perfectly in sync. It looked like they were great partners even when she was out of costume.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're just obsessed with cat puns."

"Well, then you wouldn't be wrong." Cat Noir gave her a wry grin. "Let's see the result of your work, princess."

"Just one dance," she reminded him, striking her pose like Adrien had taught her hours earlier.

"One is all I ask."

"Alright then." They took a breath and began.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Thoughts?**


End file.
